<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Misadventures of Joy Hardbroom by parrillayoung</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29007258">Misadventures of Joy Hardbroom</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/parrillayoung/pseuds/parrillayoung'>parrillayoung</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Worst Witch (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>And Joy is a toublemaker, F/F, Fluff, Hecate is Joy here, Humor, I suck at tags, LITERALLY, Pippa Pentangle is a pent-angel, Slow Burn, Young hicsqueak, witches in love, young witches causing trouble</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:07:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,865</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29007258</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/parrillayoung/pseuds/parrillayoung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p> Joy’s eyes travelled from the girls across her, finger drumming against the table, considering her next words carefully.</p><p>“Ursula needs a lesson.”</p><p> She knew she should stay out of trouble; she truly knew that. However, she couldn’t help the wicked smile and the mischievous whisper that escaped her lips:</p><p>“And we will give her one.”</p><p>Or</p><p>Before becoming the strict, severe and slightly terrifying Miss Hardbroom we all know, Hecate was Joy -a joyful, stubborn, talented young witch. And trouble seemed to follow her. </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hardbroom/Pentangle (Worst Witch), Hicsqueak - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. First Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello there!<br/></p><p>Firstly, this is a Hicsqueak fic but it will happen eventually so expect slow burn!</p><p>I'm all in for those fics where Pippa is Hecate's only friend and defends her from bullies but I'm also a sucker for comedy and I don't like my babies to suffer. Henceforth, I present you my head canon!</p><p>I included some ideas I read on Tumblr and others hicsqueak's fics. Avery Heartsong, for example, was created by @thispapermoon as the deputy for Pentangle's, but I loved her so much and her friendship with Pippa that I needed to add her here, too.</p><p>Constance Hardbroom is Joy's big sister -I mean, what are the purpose of fanfictions if not self indulgent, right?</p><p> I also want to give a huge thank you to my dear friend  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/freedomqueen/pseuds/freedomqueen">@freedomqueen</a>for being the first reader &amp; helping me improve this fic. She also just published her new Hackle fic so check it out cause she is amazing :)</p><p>On that note, English is not my first language and this fic doesn't have a beta read, so please be kind!</p><p>I really hope you like this, please let me know your thoughts! :)</p><p>x Dami</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eleven years old Joy Hecate Hardbroom really lived up by the name her mother gave her. Well, her first name, to be more accurate.</p><p>She was joyful, sassy and wild –at least according to her aunt– and she often found herself in all sort of troubles. Like the time she accidentally exploded the attic while brewing a potion, which also meant she was grounded for <em>months</em>. Or when she transformed the neighbour’s irritable parrot into a giant pig and was unable to change it back before it destroyed its owner’s beautiful and treasured garden. Or the time she disarmed her aunt’s chair with a spell –of course it wasn’t supposed to be the woman who came crumbling down with it, but her annoying cousin instead, but things could go wrong, you know? </p><p>Wherever Joy went, trouble seemed to follow her.</p><p>Like all witches do, she arrived at the Cackle’s Academy for Witches flying on her broomstick –all by herself. The castle was huge, gorgeous and old-fashioned, just like she remembered from Selection’s Day. Chaos seemed to reign once more at the academy’s grounds, the chattering of her classmates, the constants meows of the familiars, claiming attention from the older witches. The fellow First years witches were accompanied by their families, saying their goodbyes, some of them cried while hugging their parents.</p><p>Joy suddenly felt very small and utterly alone as she clutched her suitcase on her hands, looking at the displays of affection, knowing for a fact that her mother would have been the same. Her mum would have given her the warmest of hugs and the most loving, caring kiss on her forehead. She would have wished Joy the best of lucks, and would have been so very proud that the girl was even there at all. The young girl smiled longingly at the wish, and straightened her back, resenting the cruel reality that her mum wasn't there.</p><p>She had mentally prepared herself for those exchanges because she knew it would be an emotional thing for her to watch. But her aunt’s severe eyes and the rather brusque <em>“make us proud, child”</em> just before Joy departed the house, had caught her off guard and left her unstable all the way to the academy.</p><p>The implications were clear: <em>Or else</em>. However, what stick to Joy was the <em>proud</em> part because her aunt had never -well, at least in her short life- told Joy she was proud of her. No matter what Joy did, how remarkable her grades were or the fact that she was Head Girl of Year One, nothing seemed to please the old witch.</p><p>What her aunt had no trouble saying was other kind of things, mostly derogatory: “<em>You are a shame to the family, child”</em>, or <em>“You are wretched girl”</em>, or “<em>your hair is a mess, child. Cut it right away”</em>. And each time, Joy bowed her head and accepted what was been said or did what she was supposed to. </p><p>She had expected a silent, departure from her childhood house. She would have preferred that, really.
</p><p>For all that reasons, Joy was eager to leave the Hardbroom manor, deciding that going back was not an option. Cackle's was a fresh start –a place where her family’s strict and silly rules didn’t apply and where no one would make those awful remarks about her, or so she hoped.</p><p>Thus, she had made a vow as soon as was admitted at the Academy (she even wrote it down on her diary, so she meant it!): she would try to be an exemplary girl and not get expelled.</p><p>The key word being on ‘try’, because knowing Joy that would be a difficult task to archive. However, she had hope; she was determinate to get things right.</p><p>Besides, her sister was there. So it shouldn’t be too hard.</p><p>Speaking of her sister... where was Constance?</p><p> Joy stretched her neck searching for the tall, severe-looking woman among the crowd. The last time Joy had seen her was during Selection’s Day and that felt like ages ago. She’d missed her sister and was excited to spend time with her once again –even if she was a little bit terrifying on her teacher’s role. But Joy understood her perfectly, where was the fun in life if one couldn’t intimidate people a little bit, right?</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
Year One students were gathered in the Great Hall, waiting for the room’s assignment. Joy was leaning into the wall, nose buried into the book she was reading. She wasn’t really paying attention but it was better than standing there looking like a fool while the rest of the classmates chatted in small groups. She was a little bit upset because she had searched for Constance everywhere but her sister was nowhere to be seen.</p><p>The blue mood stuck with her since then, closing her off, making her feeling unreachable for anyone. <em>Again</em>. She was starting to wonder if that was just her lot in life.</p><p>She knew she could simply approach those girls but her past experiences had showed long ago that whenever she’d tried to join a conversation, she’d found the exchanges simply boring and utterly superficial. Small-talk was not something that came natural to her. The times she had try and introduce a subject of interest, people would looked at her surprised –but not in a good way– and quietly hissed she was weird. Some would call it right into her face.</p><p>After many times, she got used to it, so it didn’t matter anymore. She didn’t need those silly chitchats anyway. It was that fear that prevented her from trying to approach her classmates, for the results may be the same as it were in those unpleasant times.</p><p>There was a sudden rap at the door –a short, cheerful tune– and a friendly-faced girl with dark blonde hair in a pink ribbon entered the hall. She was grinning and chatting animatedly with a group of girls that followed her closely behind and some other girls that just joined in. The girl was Pippa Pentangle.</p><p>Joy reached a table and sat down, book still covering her face. It wasn’t fair, she thought. Girls like Pippa Pentangle could enter any room, smile sweetly and have a friend for a lifetime. It wasn’t that easy for someone like her though, who would always have a book in hand and her mind elsewhere –she was peculiar and often felt misunderstood.</p><p>“Hiya, Joy!” someone exclaimed happily, pulling her out from her sombre thoughts.</p><p>Joy lowered her book to see a small, dark skinned and curly haired girl sitting right in front of her. She frowned, trying to give a name to the girl’s face.</p><p>“You don't remember me, do ya? You helped me with my potion on Selection’s Day.”</p><p> <em>Ah yes</em>. It was Avery Heartsong. Joy had heard the rather nasty comments some of her classmates did about the girl, during Selection’s Day. Avery’s mother had married a non-magical and those witches believe she shouldn’t be there at all. Joy had paid no attention to the vile talking and helped Avery with her potion during the test, when the girl was just about to add the wrong ingredient.</p><p>“I think if it wasn't for your help, I wouldn't be here at all,” Avery said happily, “so thank you”</p><p>Maybe small-talk weren't so bad, she thought as she stared back at the grinning girl.</p><p>“No problem at all,” she smiled. “But for the record, I think you would have made it in, anyway”.</p><p>Avery returned the smile and rose to her feet. Joy dragged her eyes back to the book before she heard the voice of Ursula Hallow.</p><p>“Well, well, well. I see Cackle’s has fallen into disgrace by accepting a false witch.”</p><p>Joy swallowed, remembering her aunt insistence to befriend the young Hallow –she was likely to have important connections and after all the Hallow name carried heavy weight among the magic world.</p><p>But Joy had disliked Ursula the moment she saw her during Selection’s Day. The pixie blonde girl had spent the whole time with a knowing-all attitude, mocking other girls and spreading awful rumours. Ursula had proven to be less talented tan she wanted to be and far too much crueler tan her sweet smile tried to pretend.</p><p>Joy lowered her book once more and saw Avery turning around with a furious face, “Say that again.”</p><p>“You have non magical blood on your system thanks to that father of yours; you are not a <em>proper</em> witch, Avery Heartsong,” Ursula spitted and the two Dummies next to her nodded their agreements.</p><p>“Hey!” Joy got up and dropped the book into the table before she realized what she was actually doing. “Leave her alone, Ursula Hallow.”</p><p>Ursula eyed her carefully, considering her next move.</p><p>“I see you made friends with weirdo Hardbroom,” The girl lashed out, smiling mockingly at Avery.</p><p><em>And so the nicknames had already started.</em>
</p><p>Joy gritted her teeth, ready to strike back when Pippa Pentangle approached them, arms crossed and a stern look on her face that reminded Joy of a teacher reprimanding some sort of misbehaviour from the pupils.</p><p>“You are being rude, Ursula.”</p><p>“Rude? I’m only being honest. <em>She</em> doesn’t belong here; with <em>real</em> witches.”</p><p>You are wrong. Avery is just as much as a witch as any of us here. So stop being mean and apologise to her.”</p><p>“Are you the defender of the poor now, Pentangle? Or should I say... Pent-<em>angel</em>?” Ursula gave a smug face to Dummy number One, who laughed at her idiocy.</p><p>“Is that supposed to be a bad thing?” Pippa scoffed at her, incredulously.</p><p>“Take it as you please but that doesn’t change the fact that she is a danger to us all.”</p><p>
  <em>Seriously?</em><br/>
</p><p>“Says the witch who can’t even tell which one is the end side of a broomstick,” Joy snarled and by the look of Ursula’s face, she knew she’d hit the right spot.</p><p>"Yeah, Ursula,” Avery suddenly smiled, putting a hand on her hip. “Or should we remind you of that disastrous display you gave.”</p><p> “That was an unfortunate mistake, but it won’t happen again,” Ursula lifted her nose and crossed her arms, having the audacity of looking indignant.</p><p>“Really?” Joy lifted her eyebrow, “I thought you said Hallows don’t make mistakes.”</p><p>“We don’t, and I can prove you that.”</p><p>Joy knew a dare when she heard one and Ursula was daring her. And if there was one thing that could perfectly describe Joy Hardbroom was that she would always be up to a challenge.</p><p>“Oh, bring it <em>on</em>.”</p><p>At that, Ursula scoffed and rolled her eyes. “Let’s go,” she said to Dummy One and Dummy Two and headed back to the corridor.</p><p>“See you in class,” Joy shouted and wasn’t able to heard the reply since Ursula and her dummies were out of the hall already.</p><p>She looked around only to realise the rest of Year One had stopped the loud chattering and were looking at their exchange.</p><p>“So rude!” Pippa spitted.</p><p><em>Indeed</em>.</p><p> She felt a pair of eyes burning in her head and turned around slowly. Pippa was staring blankly at her and Joy wanted to hide but force herself to chin up and held her gaze. Pippa softened her expression and smiled at her before she neared Avery, gently touching the girl’s elbow, asking if she was okay.</p><p>Avery nodded, “Thank for that, Pent-<em>angel</em>.” The girl smirked, causing both Pippa and Joy to laugh thunderously.</p><p> “Honestly, though!” the blonde girl carried on, with a roll from her eyes. “Was that supposed to be a bad thing? Of course I’m a Pent-angel!” she joked.</p><p>Joy couldn’t help but silently agree with her statement.<br/>
</p><p>The two girls sat down on the table across Joy. Pippa dropped her books –each one had a pink etiquette with the girl’s name written in golden and neat italic handwriting which Joy found surprisingly endearing.</p><p>“We haven’t met properly,” Pippa looked at her once more. “I’m Pippa. Pippa Pentangle.”</p><p>“Well met,” Joy made the formal greeting, bowing her head. “I’m Joy Hardbroom.”</p><p>“I know,” the girl smiled. “I’ve wanted to talk to you since Selection’s Day.”</p><p>Since the very moment she saw the girl doing the practical test at Selection Day, Joy had wanted to befriend her. But she wondered why would someone like Pippa want to have anything to do with someone like Joy?</p><p>They were opposite poles, really. Pippa was popular, friendly and kind to everyone, even to Ursula Hallow. And Joy was... well, she was <em>Joy</em>.</p><p>She frowned and couldn’t help the suspicious, undermining question, “Why?”</p><p> Pippa chuckled, playing with the end side of her pink ribbon. “Well... Because you are the best witch of our year,” Joy blinked, surprised. “And think you are quite interesting.”</p><p>Joy had been told many, many things in her short life, but interesting had never been one of them. “Y-you think I'm interesting?” She asked in a high-pitched voice that didn't seem like hers at all.</p><p><em>Oh great, Hardbroom.</em> Now Pippa must believe she was pathetic.</p><p> "Are you kidding? Of course I do!” The girl laughed carefree. “You’ve beaten the school’s record with a hundred percent in both practical and theory test. And you made a level-eight potion, only because level-nine wasn’t allowed. If that is not fascinating then I don’t know what is.”</p><p>Joy felt her cheeks burning –no, her whole face burning! So she ducked her head sheepishly, putting a lock of hair behind her ear.</p><p>“Yeah, you are big deal, kid,” Avery grinned.</p><p> She felt like she should say something but wasn’t sure what exactly.</p><p>“Thank you?” It came as a question and the two girls chuckled.</p><p>“I should thank <em>you</em>,” the curly girl winked. “You know, for standing up for me earlier.”</p><p>“No problem,” she replied softly. “No matter what anyone says you have every right to be here.”</p><p>“I know,” Avery grinned again. “And you should know that Ursula called you weird just because she is jealous of you.”</p><p>“Jealous?” Joy was utterly confused. “Why would she be jealous about?”<br/>
“We just told you! Because you are the bats!”</p><p> Pippa clicked her tongue to make very clear her disapproval of Ursula’s words. “Nonetheless, that’s no excuse to treat you like that, to either of you.”</p><p>“Yes, she was awfully mean,” Avery agreed.</p><p> Joy’s eyes travelled from the girls across her, finger drumming against the table, considering her next words carefully.</p><p>“Ursula needs a lesson.”</p><p> She <em>truly</em> knew she should stay out of troubles; her own vow still resonated in her ears. However, she couldn’t help the wicked smile and the mischievous whisper that escaped her lips:</p><p>“And we will give her one.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Potions (and the mess)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The total innocent prank didn’t happen until the middle of the second week.</p><p>Joy arrived late to the potions’ class. <em>Again</em>. She was so late that Miss Hardbroom (God, it was so weird to call her sister like that! Because, technically, Joy was also ‘Miss Hardbroom’) had already given the lecture and most of the students were starting their brew.</p><p>It was the third time she had arrived late that same week, she lost track of time exploring the Academy and its whereabouts –fully determined to know every inch of the vast Castle, particularly since she had found a secret passageway, which led from the dungeons to the first floor east side bathrooms, so there <em>must</em> be more hidden places out there waiting for her to discovered them.</p><p>“Joy Hardbroom,” Constance said sternly. “Should I remind you the importance of punctuality on detention today?”</p><p>
  <em>Oh great. Another one. </em>
</p><p>Miss Hardbroom closed the watch with a hard <em>click</em>. Joy had heard several rumours about the watch necklace that her sister <em>always</em> used. The girls said it had the ability to travel back in time.</p><p><em>Puff, as if </em>that<em> was even possible</em>.</p><p>Besides and even if it were –actually– true, Constance wouldn't keep such an extraordinary thing from her, would she?</p><p>Yes, Constance was harder on Joy than with the rest of her classmates. The young Hardbroom wasn't sure if it was because they were blood related –henceforth to avoid any accusation of favouritism– or the fact that Joy was pretty remarkable at potions, too. Either way, they were still sisters. So, sharing a piece of information such as time-travelling would be the least she could do, right?</p><p>The potion teacher informed Joy the class was working on an invisibility potion and indicated the page where the instructions were. Joy gave the woman a courteous nod and a polite “Yes, Miss Hardbroom,” and proceeded to scan the lab in search of a free space. The only one available was on the second row by the corridor, next to Pippa Pentangle and above Avery Heartsong. She sighed, relieved and approached silently to her cauldron.</p><p>“Maybe she doesn’t know how to read a watch,” Ursula Hallow whispered to Bertha –Dummy Number Two– loud enough for Joy to hear.</p><p>“At least I know how to read a simply potion’s instruction,” the brunette quirked an eyebrow, pointedly looking at the ingredient the other girl held on her hand.  </p><p>Ursula huffed and dropped the Roots of Oak. Joy smirked, satisfied to prove a point.</p><p>Joy took out her potion’s book from her bag and set to work, even though she already knew how to make the invisibility potion –she had done it thousands of times while trying to skip her tutor classes back at home, but she didn’t want to show off.</p><p>“Hey, Joy” Pippa smiled friendly and Joy return the gesture. “I didn’t see you at breakfast.”</p><p>There was a question there, Joy knew. But even though the two of them had studied together a couple of times, Joy wasn’t sure of sharing her wandering through the castle –at least not yet. She was afraid Pippa might think of her as weirdo for lurking around instead of engaging into the activities the rest of the girls did.</p><p>“I was doing some homework,” she waved her hand vaguely, turning her attention back to the ingredients.  </p><p>From the corner of her eye, she saw Avery approaching their table.</p><p>“Hey,” the girl indicated them to come and then whispered, “do you still want to make a mess of Ursula Hallow’s potion?”</p><p>Pippa grinned, “Yes.”</p><p>
  <em>Stay out of trouble, Hardbroom. Stay out of trouble.</em>
</p><p>“Count me out,” she said apologetic, “I don’t need another detention.”</p><p>Avery clicked her tongue. “Pity, we could use your help.”</p><p>Things had been good for Joy during those first weeks; despite the detentions the teachers had given her. She had stay out troubles, just as she promised herself she would do. She had done her homework and delivered it on time. She had paid attention to every class. Well... <em>almost</em> every class.</p><p>To be honest, she only paid attention to Potions, because it was the subject she enjoyed the most and the one she was better at –and also because she was a little bit intimidated by her sister. She was quite great at Broomstick Flying and Spell Science too, having earned a couple of <em>outstanding </em>on them. PE and Witch History weren’t so bad, but Chanting and Art were <em>by far</em> the<em> worst</em>.</p><p>Funny enough, Pippa’s favourite was Chanting (and how wouldn’t it be? She had the most beautiful, angelic voice Joy had ever heard!). And the subject the blonde struggled the most was Potions, so the two of them had made a deal to help each other out for those lessons.</p><p>They made a great team, in fact. And it was fantastic to be... acquaintances with Pippa. And Avery too, since she would usually join them while they study.</p><p>So yes, things had been relatively good and she desperately wanted them to stay like that. Joy <em>knew</em> she shouldn’t engage in the mischievous, secretly exchange that was taking place right next to her and should instead stayed focus on her cauldron. But she couldn’t help to overhear the girls’ plan.</p><p>“Maybe we can add more Slugs' Egg,” from the corner of her eye, she saw the blonde re-reading the ingredients’ list.</p><p>“Or maybe more Pond Weed,” Avery pointed out, wrinkling her nose. “I bet that will be disgusting.”</p><p>“No, wait,” Pippa quickly read through the instructions. “I think an extra raven’s feather should be enough to make Ursula’s potion fail,” she muttered to Avery, who quietly voiced her agreement.</p><p>Joy shook her head; those things would do absolutely <em>nothing</em> to change the potion whatsoever. But Ursula Hallow should taste a bit of her own poison –she was spiteful, arrogant and cruel. It was the least she deserved.</p><p>And, if she was honest with herself, she <em>wanted</em> this so badly. And she had been the one to suggest it in the first place, so it wasn’t fair to let the girls do it by themselves (and failing).</p><p>She knew she should stay out of trouble but she was Joy Hardbroom. Trouble was her second name –well, her third to be completely fair.</p><p>Besides, what could a little bit of sticky, super smelly potion, do. Right?</p><p>She sighed, leaning into Pippa.</p><p>“Add an extra half of black berry,” she whispered to the girls, eyes fixed on Miss Hardbroom who was instructing a girl on the front row. “<em>Only a half.”</em></p><p>“Whatever you say, boss,” the curly hair girl smiled and fetched the berry.</p><p>Joy chuckled and straightened her back. The three girls continued to brew their potion in silence. Pippa was closely watching Ursula who kept making fun of the girl on the front row for needing the teacher’s assistance, her dummy celebrating every remark.</p><p>
  <em>So pathetic.</em>
</p><p>When Ursula added the berries and turned back to her notes, Pippa nodded to Avery who casually approached and dropped an extra half into Ursula’s cauldron before quickly returning to her place. </p><p>“Step back,” Joy hissed.</p><p>They didn't need to be told twice.</p><p>There was a quiet rumble at first as Ursula frowned and looked into the potion. "Miss Hardbroom? I think something is wro-Oh!" </p><p>Ursula was cut off when her cauldron erupted, shooting a bright green substance into the air.</p><p>“Take cover!” Miss Hardbroom shouted, and most of the students ducked beneath their desks but it was already too late for the pixie blonde girl and the Dummy next to her.  </p><p>Joy waited a few seconds before lifting her head above the desk and saw Ursula covered in green from head to toes, her face contracted in horror and an awful smell emanating from her.</p><p>Avery stood up and gasped. The whole class had erupted into giggles and groans because of the smell. From the corner of her eyes, Joy saw Pippa’s shoulder shaking in silent hysterics and covering her nose. Joy smirked, pleased with the result.</p><p>“She messed up my potion” Ursula pointed at Joy, who quickly stood up. The brunette was about to defend herself when Constance interfered.</p><p>“Considering the seriousness of the accusation, Miss Hallow, one would expect you actually <em>saw</em> Miss Hardbroom tampering your brew?”</p><p>The pixie blonde frowned. “N-no, but she must have.”</p><p>“Drop it, Ursula,” Joy tried to keep a straight face but probably wasn’t able to hide her smugness, “you made a mistake. It happens to best of us.”</p><p>Pippa’s eyes were on her, beaming so very brightly that made her boldness disappear. She felt quite shy, suddenly. The brunette simply responded with a sheepishly smile of her own.</p><p>“Precisely. <em>That</em>, girls, happens when you add the wrong amount of berries. It’s a common mistake, actually.” Miss Hardbroom explained and then waved her hands. “Class is dismissed. Miss Hallow, you clean this mess.”</p><p>Ursula spluttered incoherently as she tried to swipe the sticky potion out of her face. The rest of the girls collected their belongings and headed out of the classroom, some covering their nose and other still giggling.</p><p>“What a great display for a <em>real</em> witch,” Avery said to Ursula as they passed by and laughed.</p><p>And just when Joy thought she had gotten away with it, Constance called her, “Not so quickly, Miss Hardbroom.”</p><p>As if caught doing some mischief (which, in this case she did), Joy slowly turned around trying to look less guilty as possible.</p><p>“Help Miss Hallow clean this up.” Joy could swear there was a glimmer of amusement on her sister’s eye. </p><p>She groaned and threw her head back. “May I ask why?”</p><p>“Because even the best of us have to learn some manners,” if one looked carefully, they could see the faintest curve on Constance’s lips.</p><p>She was doing this on purpose, and worst, she was enjoying it! That could only mean Constance <em>knew</em> Joy was behind the incident.</p><p>The raven haired sighed and dropped her bag on the nearest desk. She better do as she was told or Miss Hardbroom would put her into detention, <em>again</em>. The teacher dedicated her one last glare before disappeared into thin air whilst Joy rolled her sleeves, approaching the cauldron’s mess.</p><p>Once she finished cleaning up (and it was Joy’s doing, really, since Ursula would only make it worse by waking with her soaked, dirty clothes all over the place while complaining and accusing Joy the whole time, resulting in Joy sending her off to shower and finishing up herself) she found Avery and Pippa waiting for her outside the classroom. The two girls surrounded Joy immediately.</p><p>“That was wicked, Joy!” Avery grinned. “We knew you were good at Potions but that was... truly inspiring!”</p><p>“Absolutely! Too bad you had to clean it after,” Pippa sounded truly apologetic. “But how did you know adding the extra berry would do that?” She asked, eyes aglow with amazement and interest. </p><p>Joy blushed lightly, hugging the books closely to her chest, “I read a lot, I suppose.” She began to walk off, only to have the other girls following closely behind.  </p><p>“Where are you going?” Pippa asked curiously.</p><p>Joy turned and stared blankly at her. “I...um... I was going to study outside by the pond,” she admitted. She’d spend too much precious time exploring the castle already and staying in detention; she couldn’t afford wasting more of it.</p><p>“Can we join you?” Avery grinned again. “I’d love to know what other tricks you’ve got in that awesome little head of yours,” she playfully bumped Joy’s shoulder.</p><p>Joy felt shy again, she <em>really</em> should study.</p><p>Pippa seemed to pick up her discomfort. “It’s absolutely fine if you’d rather be alone,” she assured her and squeezed her elbow. “We are going to practice some spells in our rooms, in case you want to join us later.”</p><p>With one last squeezed, Pippa dropped her hand and turned around.</p><p>“See ya, my friend” Avery winkled at her before joining the blonde. </p><p>Joy stood perplexed.</p><p><em>Friend</em>.</p><p>She had been hanging out with the two of them, especially Pippa for their mutual agreement. But never thought they’d considered Joy as a friend already. She had dreamed of that moment for so long, the possibility of making <em>friends</em>. <em>Real</em> friends. Hell, maybe even partners in crimes!</p><p>The brunette chewed her bottom lip, eyes travelling from the book in her hand to the girls chatting excitedly and making fun of Ursula Hallow’s expression.</p><p>Study could wait, she decided.</p><p>“Wait!” she shouted. Avery and Pippa turned back as she ran to catch up with them.</p><p>Pippa beamed at her as soon Joy reached them.</p><p>As the three girls started making their way to the tower, the brunette casually commented “I know a spell to make slugs rain,” a faint glimmer of mischief crossing her eyes.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you guys like it! Please let me know your thoughts!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Consequences</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wrote and rewrote this chapter so many times that the final result is nowhere near the original idea. I still don't know how I feel about it. Please let me know your thoughts!!!<br/>Once again, shoutout to my dearest Juli for helping me improve this, ily perra &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>By the time the first month at Cackle’s was over, Joy had managed to get into detention for being late to classes more times than she’d like to admit, gained two best friends <em>and </em>a sworn enemy.</p><p>It was the last class before the Broomstick Aptitude Test and by then most of the girls knew how to ride the brooms. In fact, the majority of them already knew since they all came from witching families; however, there were a few who struggled and Pippa and Joy would helped them to perfection their techniques.</p><p>Pippa was the star of the class and she loved to flit around the field, throwing loops and feints as if she had been born on a broom. Joy was excellent too, but she wasn’t showy like her friend.</p><p>“Mount your brooms please, ladies,” Mrs. Drill bellowed at the group. “Today we have a nice, strong wind, so I want you all to take good care. Pentangle, no showing off!”</p><p>Pippa simply beamed at the teacher before indicating her pink laced broom to hover and effortlessly climbing into it. The rest of the girls also climbed their respective brooms.</p><p>“I’d like two clean laps around the pitch, then a good landing back here from each of you. Remember to lean into the wind where possible; use it to your advantage. Extra points to whoever’s back first.” And with barely any warning, the witch blew her whistle hard.</p><p>Joy wasted no time to kick the floor and went up into the air, streaking ahead with ease. Pippa was already a few feet in front of her but Joy easily caught up. They were neck to neck, the firsts in line, and soon they left the rest of the class at a considerable distance from them, Avery was beaming to them from right in the middle of the group.</p><p>“Ah, I see I have competition,” the blonde shouted through the wind and Joy simply smirked.</p><p>“Hardly a competition if we know <em>I</em> will win,” she replayed playfully.</p><p>From the corner of her eye she saw Pippa narrowing her eyes and next thing she knew, Pippa flew up in front of her, then all the way around, in a perfect orbit. Joy rolled her eyes and didn’t need to look to know the girl had that <em>irritating</em> Pentangle’s smile on her face.</p><p>“Bring it on, Hardbroom!”</p><p>As they rounded a corner at the end of the pitch, the wind really hit her and she tried not to slow down too much, leaning forward, instead. Suddenly, Joy felt a hard jolt that sent her off balance and her broom shifted unexpectedly to another direction, right to the Castle’s tower, despite Mrs. Drill's admonishments. She knew for a fact that <em>that</em> wasn’t the wind’s doing, but she couldn’t regain control over her broom, only direct it enough to not crash right into the wall.</p><p>Pippa slowed down a little bit when she realized Joy had abandoned the race and shouted “quitter” with a smile on her face before continuing the path.</p><p>Joy’s broom started doing pirouettes and descending full speed to the ground, and then hovering again. She didn't know how to stop it and she was terrified she might crash any moment. The only thing she could do was try to remain calm and think of a solution. Her broom was clearly under some spell and she was certain of the person behind it.</p><p><em>Think, Hardbroom</em>. <em>Think!</em></p><p>She started reciting some reversal spells, none of them working since she didn’t know the original one, but she tried anyway. By the time the second lap was happening, Pippa, who was <em>way</em> head from the rest of the class, decided to come near Joy so she could tease her for throwing such a spectacle.</p><p>“I’m not showing off!” Joy shouted from the top of her lungs, the desperation evident on her voice and face. “I think the broom has a spell on it but I can’t stop it!” Her stick twisted in the air and Joy threw one leg to the other side, fully riding it now and holding into it with all the strength she possessed, as if her life depended on it... which it did.</p><p>Pippa gasped and got closer as she stretched her arms. “You must jump! I’ll catch you!”</p><p>“What!? Have you lost your mind?!”</p><p>“Do you trust me?” Pippa somehow sounded extremely calm for the situation they were in and Joy surprised herself by nodding. </p><p>But the broom jolted again, sending her off balance. Pippa yelled her name as Joy twirled in the air, hanging head down. Her heart was pounding erratically in her ears and she felt the blood rushing to head from the position.</p><p>“Let go!” Pippa exclaimed again. And before she could give it a second thought she closed her eyes, loosened her grip and let herself fall.</p><p>She was in Pippa’s broom in an instant; first they stumbled a little on the air when Pippa catch her but they managed to balance again once she settled.</p><p>Pippa threw her arms around her and hugged her tightly from behind. “You are safe now, you are safe.”</p><p>Joy wasn’t sure if those words were for her or a self reassurance, however she smiled “not if you keep squeezing me out of breath.” </p><p>The blonde girl chuckled and loosened her grip but kept her arms firmly around her.</p><p>“Thank you,” Joy mumbled, giving a light tap on Pippa’s hand.</p><p>She didn’t want to think about how easily she trusted Pippa nor how her heart galloped on her chest and she wasn’t exactly sure it was all due to the almost-fall. Instead she focused on the ground and directed the broom towards it.</p><p>“You certainly have a genius for calling for attention, Joy Hardbroom,” Miss Hardbroom reprimanded when Joy and Pippa landed back.</p><p>The whole class was now on the ground, Mrs. Drill had whistled at them when they saw the commotion taking place on the air. Avery rushed to their side and hugged both of them tightly.</p><p>“But Miss Hardbroom!” Pippa complained, putting herself in front of Joy. “This wasn’t Joy’s doing.”</p><p>“<em>Someone</em> put a spell on her broom!” Avery looked pointedly at Ursula who ducked her head.</p><p>Joy felt very grateful for her friends at that moment and very pissed at her sister.</p><p>“That is a serious accusation, young ladies.” The potions’ mistress lifted her eyebrow. “Is it true, Miss Hardbroom?”</p><p>“Well, I wouldn’t put my own life in danger on purpose, would I?” she snarled.</p><p>“<em>Tone!</em>” Miss Hardbroom scolded and Joy lowered her head under Constance’s hard, reproaching eyes. “Then <em>who</em> is responsible for this?” She asked gentler this time.</p><p>All the eyes of the class turned to a guilty-looking Ursula Hallow.</p><p>It was no secret the Hallow girl and her two Dummies had tried multiple times to get back to Joy for the potion incident –even if she had no proof Joy was behind it. And Joy never backed off from the silly pranks either, only this time it went too far. </p><p>Ursula immediately confessed that she had indeed put a spell on the boom, except she had the audacity to say she didn’t mean to hurt Joy, only tried to benefit her (<em>Pff, as if!</em>) but things got out of control at some point (that was something Joy actually believed). Miss Hardbroom wasn’t buying the show but apparently Mrs. Cackle did, later on when they were on the headmistress’ office, because what should have earn the Hallow girl an expulsion turned out to be a simply detention for two weeks –whilst Joy had been on detention for a longer period of time for less than that! </p><p>It wasn’t fair.</p><p>Nonetheless Joy earned the praise of Mrs. Drill for being such an <em>excellent</em> flyer and for having such a <em>wonderful control</em>. Mrs. Drill even said Joy should play Witching Ball. Turns out, she was actually really good at it and so was Pippa.</p><p>Furious for being in detention and being the least likable girl of the class <em>because of Joy</em> (as if it was Joy’s fault that Ursula had decided to put her life in danger!), Ursula threatened her one day. She paid it not mind at the tie. But she shouldn’t have dismissed it so easily, though.</p><p>If she had been more cautious to whatever evil plan they were brewing, the next evening wouldn’t have been such a surprise when she saw Pippa standing in front of them, skin completely painted in bright pink. Even her hair was magenta!</p><p> “What on earth happened to you?!”</p><p>“Don’t you think it suit it me?” Pippa laughed delighted, twirling around in her towel. She had just come out of the shower and the pink droplets still fell down from her face and hair.   </p><p>Avery gasped. “We know you like pink, Pips, but don’t you think this is a little bit... drastic?”</p><p>“Well, I didn’t do this to myself,” the girl explained, giggling, “someone must have put a spell on the shower.”</p><p>They didn’t need to voice it out to know who exactly the culprit was.</p><p>The three girls were chattering on the other side of the bathroom when Joy approached them, Avery behind her heels. “Reverse the spell you put on Pippa,” she warned.</p><p>“That wasn’t meant for her,” one of the Dummies mumbled looking at the pink-Pippa coming near them. The other one hissed her to stay silent.</p><p>“Well, I suppose that's what happens when you associate with the dregs of society…” Ursula commented. “The false witch,” she casted her blue-eyed gaze over Avery and then fixated on Joy, thin lips curving into a nasty smile, “and the disgrace of the family whose own father didn't even wanted.”</p><p>Joy clutched her fist, nails digging into her palms. <em>This is it</em>, she thought, <em>this is the ingredient that overflowed the cauldron</em>.</p><p>“Ursula!” Pippa reprimanded, standing next to Joy and Avery took a step forward.</p><p>“Reverse the spell,” she said, her voice unnervingly steady and authoritative, “Now.”</p><p>“Or what?” Ursula showed her teeth, making Joy’s skin crawl. “Are you going to call for your sissy? Or do you think she will put <em>you</em> into detention, again?”</p><p>Joy growled as she looked at the other two girls. They stared back with arms crossed and cruel smiles dancing on their lips.</p><p>Anger raised inside her. She was so tired of their spiteful behaviour. It wasn’t just this incident or the broomstick’s one, for that matter. It was the constant, awful words towards everyone and the mean rumour they spread, it was the cruel looks and malicious smiles.</p><p>Without even noticing, the tip of her fingers tingled and suddenly a glass broke next to them. Everyone was startled –Joy included.</p><p>“Joy,” a small hand gently grabbed her elbow. She took a step back and turned her head, finding Pippa’s brown eyes locked onto hers. “It’s alright,” she whispered calmly.</p><p>A rush of shame filled her and she didn’t dare to look neither of her stunned friends. She storm off the bathroom, barely hearing Ursula’s “control your dog, Pent-angel” and the horrible laughs behind her, she didn’t hear Pippa’s fierce response.</p>
<hr/><p>The autumn weather had drastically dropped at some point of the afternoon, finding Joy in her short sleeve shirt, uncovered for the chilly night.</p><p>She was far into the woods, pacing in circles and unable to cast a warming spell –her magic was still too wide, too out of control for her to even try. She didn’t know how long she had been out there, only that curfew would start soon and if Miss Hardbroom found out she wasn’t in her room by then, she would be in serious trouble. But she needed to calm down before she even dared to enter the Castle again.</p><p>Thankfully, her hands had stopped shaking at some point, whether it was the result of digging her nails into her palms so many times or if the anger had cool off by then, she didn’t know. Maybe a little bit of both. Her breathing was also in its usual frequency now, so that was something.</p><p>Not for the first time that night, she cursed herself for being unable to control her own emotions. Why must she feel things so deeply? It was silly, really.</p><p>“Joy?”</p><p>She stopped her tracks and opened up her eyes. Pippa was standing a few feet apart, right across her. She was back into her normal self.</p><p>For the first time Joy saw it was snowing. <em>That explained the cold, then. </em>She frowned as she looked around and saw it was only snowing in the circle she kept pacing. A gasp escaped her lips as soon she came to the realisation that <em>she</em> was the one to make the snow fall.</p><p>Pippa looked around too as if inspecting the area but then casted her gaze over Joy, an apologetic smile playing on her lips. “May I join you?”</p><p>“If you must” Joy replied dramatically and sighed, sitting in a cut tree trunk.</p><p>Pippa approached her calmly and sat down next to her, their knees touching but neither seemed to mind. She felt her friend’s very much controlled magic emanating from her and a warming spell covered them both.</p><p>“There,” the blonde whispered, “that’s much better now.”  </p><p>For a few minutes they simply sat there in a comfortable silence, looking at the snowflakes falling from the only cloud in the small clear of the forest. It was much calmer now, less thick than moments ago. Pippa stretched her hand, catching a flake that instantly melted into her palm. </p><p>“Do you want to talk about what happened?”</p><p>Joy closed her eyes again.  “Not really,” she admitted sheepishly. “My magic got out of control, that’s all.”</p><p>“Well, Ursula really hit a nerve, didn’t she? Magic is connected to emotions, after all.”</p><p>Staring at the white grass, she shrugged. “I don’t know why it bothered me so much.” And she really did not know, especially when she had heard far worst in the past, from the people that were supposed to care for her. Probably it was the fact that she didn’t expected Ursula –or anyone, in that case– to know about the real reason why she lived with her aunt and cousins.  “I know they aren’t worth it.”</p><p>“No, they are not,” Pippa agreed, “But it’s alright to be upset.”</p><p>“I suppose. It just...” she whispered and stopped. Pippa looked at her, encouraging her to continue. “It angers me how they always get away with their cruelness.”</p><p>“Not always. Ursula is still in detention for the broom incident.”</p><p>“And now?”</p><p>Pippa shook her head, looking down. “No, we couldn’t get them to confess.”</p><p>Joy sighed. “Don’t worry, will figure a way to avenge you,” she smirked.</p><p>“It wasn’t that bad, I got to wear my hair in the loveliest colour there is,” the blonde girl chuckled. “In fact, I’m thinking about drying it permanently over the break, despite what Miss Hardbroom has to say about it.”</p><p>Joy raised an eyebrow in question, clearly missing what had happened earlier.</p><p>“Well, she gave me a potion to reverse the spell,” Pippa explained, “and when I <em>begged</em> her to let me have the pink hair, she only scoffed and said ‘Miss Pentangle, vanity is very unbecoming in a witch´,” she made a very poor imitation of what was supposed to be Constance’s voice.</p><p>Joy snorted. “In my very humble opinion, I think it suited you.”</p><p>“Right?!  I’m going to do it, anyway and Miss Hardbroom will see.”</p><p>Joy couldn’t help the laugh as she imagined Constance’s reaction. “Oh, she will fume.” Pippa laughed as well.</p><p>After a while, the blonde squeezed Joy’s hand and gently asked, “Better?”</p><p>It was odd, Joy thought as she nodded, how much calmer she actually felt now. Her friend’s mere presence seemed to do that. She smiled shyly and Pippa returned it with one of her own.</p><p>“You know...” the blonde said as they start making their way back towards the Castle, the snowy cloud long gone, “I’m starting to believe that you were just jealous you weren’t the one to be covered in pink,” Pippa playfully bumped her shoulder.  </p><p>She momentary imagined herself in that despicable colour and laughed out loud. “Not even in your wildest dreams, Pentangle.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Retaliation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't know if there's anyone reading this story - but here's a new chapt! (I actually had this written for a long time I just forgot to update lmao) Hope you like it and if you do, please let me know. &lt;3<br/>Xoxo Dami</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“That’s it, <em>Weird</em>broom, consider yourself a mangy dog.”</p><p>“Oh, I’d like to see you try.”</p><p>The expectant eyes of the students gathered in the common room went from one girl to the other like a tennis ball.</p><p>Ursula stretchered her hands towards Joy and said what were supposed to be a transformation spell, but nothing happened. Rounds of giggles followed by the smirk on Joy’s face were enough for the Hallow girl to turn around towards her two Dummies and leave the room while scoffing at the rest of the pupils.</p><p>Joy sat again into the spot on the floor she had been minutes ago and smiled bashfully at her friends.</p><p>“That was very... mature, Joy,” Pippa said kindly, grabbing back the momentary forgotten books. </p><p>“Yeah, you should have turned her into a mangy dog instead,” Avery shook her head.</p><p>Joy, Pippa, Avery and two other classmates were sitting on the floor with a bunch of books opened around them, doing the Spell Science homework Mrs. Cackle assigned the day before. Joy had been enthusiastically explaining how to perform a transformation spell while the girls fervently took notes, comparing to what the book said, when Ursula interrupted and had the audacity to correct her on things Joy <em>knew</em> were right the way she was explaining.</p><p>With a nasty tone in her voice, Ursula suggested Joy should demonstrate the spell, <em>if</em> she was <em>that </em>clever. And when Joy refused –because, <em>honestly</em>, she didn’t have anything to proof, especially not to <em>Ursula Hallow</em>–, the other girl called her a bluff and said she wasn't really as smart as she seemed.</p><p>“Can you imagine, though –all the scratching if you had indeed turned her into a mangy dog? I would die to see it,” Avery laughed before continuing to write on her notebook.</p><p>“That wouldn’t be wise, my sister would realise it was me for the magical residue.”</p><p>“True, only if there was a non magical way...” the other girl commented distracted as she scribbled.</p><p>Joy snapped her head as a terribly idea bloomed in her mind. “That’s it Ave, you are a genius!”</p><p>Avery lifted her eyes from the notebook and grinned “I know,” then frowned slightly “But why?”</p><p>“You just give me an idea for the perfect revenge.”</p><p>Pippa lowered her paper and looked sternly at Joy. “You know? The best revenge, really, is being nice!”</p><p>“Oh my god, Pippa, you <em>are</em> a Pent-<em>Angel</em>!” Avery exclaimed and giggled.</p><p>Joy rolled her eyes and indicated them to come closer, one eagerly obeyed while the other sighed and grumbled.</p><p>In a mischievous whisper, Joy told them of an itching powder she had seen on the greenhouse that they could throw into Ursula’s and her two Dummies’ bed sheets. Her aunt had the same plant where the powder came from and one time one of her insufferable cousins played with it and got a itching for two days straight. Ursula would experiment a little bit of her own poison and there would be no magic trails that could lead any of the teachers back to them. It was perfect, really</p><p>She told her friends she wanted a payback for the broomstick incident –definitely <em>not</em> the fact that Pippa had been on the receiving end of a prank that was meant for Joy, because that was<em> absolutely not the reason why she wanted to do it.  </em></p><p>Pippa didn’t seem so sure about it though and, after Joy explained her whole plan, the blonde girl voiced her worries.  “I think it’s a bad idea.”</p><p>“There are no bad ideas, Pippa –only great ideas that go terribly wrong,” Avery smirked.</p><p>Pippa stared at them severely. “It could go terribly wrong. I mean it. If we do this now, then Ursula is going to pay us back and it will be a never ending story. Besides, we could get into trouble and you don’t need any more detentions.”</p><p>“That’ll only happen <em>if</em> we get caught,” Joy raised her pointy finger, “which we won’t because we will take an invisibility potion to sneak into their dorms!”</p><p>“Come on, Pips. You can’t deny she had it coming,” Avery interfered. “She is a twat who almost killed Joy!”  </p><p>Pippa crossed her arms and shook her head, clearly not happy about it.</p><p>“Okay,” Joy said, picking her discomfort and touched Pippa’s elbow –a gesture she hoped would tell the girl it <em>really</em> was okay. “If you don’t want to participate, that’s perfectly alright. Ave and I will do it, won’t we?” she asked the curly haired.</p><p>“Consider it done, boss,” Avery grinned.</p><p>The blonde girl sighed and Joy wondered if this was really the right choice after all. She ought to find out.</p><p>As agreed, the next day, Avery sneaked into the greenhouse to fetch the powder, extremely careful of not spilling into herself while Joy brewed the invisibility potion, since her detention was at the potion’s lab and she was best at them, anyway.</p><p>They ate dinner much more quickly than usual, Avery and Joy were sitting next to each other and Pippa across them, chatting with her other friends. From time to time she would look at them and Joy would hold her gaze, not wanting to chicken out before doing the payback. At some point, she poked Avery with her elbow indicating it was time and the two of them casually got up from the table, leaving the hall. She could feel Pippa’s eyes burning into her head as they headed out.</p><p>Joy couldn’t help the tight knot she felt on her stomach, but decided not to make such a big deal of it and focused instead on the task in hand. When they reached the dorm’s stair, she took the bottle out of her dress’ pocket, drank a bit and passed it to Avery who did the same.</p><p>“Wait!”</p><p>They turned around and saw Pippa running towards them.</p><p>“Don’t try to stop us, Pips, we are going to do it anyway,” Avery looked determinate.</p><p>“I’m not trying to stop you,” the blonde sounded a little bit offended. “I am here to help,” she smiled.</p><p>“You are?” Joy asked hopefully.  </p><p>“Well...” Pippa played with her ribbon. “You’ll need my help if you don’t want to get caught,” she said cheekily and then added, “If we split, we can make it to the three dorms in time.”</p><p>“You do have some brilliant ideas in that little head of yours!” Avery rubbed Pippa’s hair that earned her a death glare from the other girl.</p><p>Joy smirked and handed Pippa the potion bottle, realising the spell was already playing its effect since she no longer could see her hand.</p><p>“Bertha’s room is on the green corridor, which is my corridor too. I will go to hers,” Avery informed. “You two go to Ursula’s and Susie’s, they are on the same corridor as well.”</p><p>“We can meet back at mine, afterwards” Joy beamed, although the others couldn’t see her because of the spell.</p><p>She then felt something warmth against her hand and it took her a few moments to realise it was Pippa’s hand. “Let’s go” she felt a whisper near her neck, too close, startling her.</p><p>The three invisible girls went up the stairs, as quiet as possible and trying not to stumble in their way up. Joy may or may not have miscalculated a few steps, almost falling if it weren’t for the hand that steadied her.</p><p>Joy entered Ursula’s dorm while Pippa took care of Susie’s. She worked quickly, managing to get every single surface covered by the powder; she even put some into the uniform and the pyjamas.</p><p>She was giddy with the excitement of the prank and was about to throw the remaining of the powder into Ursula’s whole wardrobe if it wasn’t for Pippa that came looking –well, not the most accurate word for the current situation– for her, asking in a furious whisper what was taking her so long.</p><p>Joy fetched for Pippa’s hand and they giggled all their way back to their own dorms. By the time the spell wore off, they were already entering Joy’s room as the red corridor started to fill with the rest of the pupils.</p><p>It was bliss to be back into neutral territory. They threw themselves into the bed, grinning inanely at each other. Avery arrived short after with a huge smile on her face.</p><p>“It was fantastic!” The curly girl exclaimed as she dropped to the bed, in Joy’s free side.</p><p>They were laughing when the door opened and Miss Hardbroom came in with some books on her hands. She watched them wary when the three of them just grinned, as if nothing had happened.</p><p>“My, my, what are the three of you up to?”</p><p>Joy just waved a hand, “Studying, of course.”</p><p>“That is a statement I find hard to believe,” Miss Hardbroom shook her head, though she was <em>slightly</em> smiling. “Joy,” she gestured for her to take the books.</p><p>Joy had asked Constance to borrow some potion’s books since she already read the ones she owned and was more than capable of handling something a little bit advancer<em>. </em>Constance only seemed to be happy for Joy’s hard work; having praised her in a tone Joy hoped meant approval.   </p><p>“Curfew begins in ten minutes, so I suggest you two to head back to your respective rooms,” she instructed the girls on the bed and left.</p><p>Joy closed the door, sighing against it and then threw herself at the middle of the bed, settling between the two girls. They giggled again and, after a while, Pippa asked curiously what the books were for.</p><p>“To read, duh,” Avery responded as if it was the most obvious thing in the word... which, it was. Pippa sat on the bed and leaned over Joy to slap Avery’s arm who just laughed out loud. </p><p>Joy giggled as well and gazed up only to find Pippa’s very shinny eyes on her. She smiled up sheepishly at the grinning blonde.</p><p>“I wish we could be there when it all kicks off!” Avery exclaimed excitedly after a bit.</p><p>“This is just the beginning,” Joy said with a mischievous smile. “I believe we could go even bigger next time.”</p><p>“Yeah!” Avery clapped Joy’s hand in a high five. “Excellent first mission, kiddos!”</p><p>Pippa whimpered and sat up. “First mission?!”</p><p>“Well, yeah,” the curly haired replied as a matter of fact. “Ursula has a lot to answer for,” she pursued her lips and patted Pippa on the back.</p>
<hr/><p>The next day, the three girls headed to the Great Hall first thing in the morning.</p><p>Pippa groaned and complained about it being too early for her, <em>why seven o’clock?!</em> But Joy dismissed her, telling her they should be there to see Ursula and her Two Dummies redden faces before anyone else. Pippa’s bad mood quickly dissipated when they gathered the breakfast for the earlier raiser –hotcakes nonetheless!</p><p>They sat at their usual table, barely containing their excitement. Joy was adding some jelly into her plate when she suddenly broke into a smile and looked at the blonde girl next to her who was too concentrated cutting her hotcake with the silver fork.</p><p>“Pippa?” The blonde girl lifted her eyes from the food and Joy tried very hard to keep a straight face before casually asking, “You don’t happen to know what bees make, do you?”</p><p>“Honey?” Pippa offered.</p><p>“Yes, dear?” Joy quirked her eyebrow and waited until the joke hit.</p><p>Pippa frowned and stared at in confusion for a moment while Avery laughed out loud “what a clown you are, Hardbroom.”</p><p>The blonde’s expression changed when she realised the tease and shook her head, her lips curving up, “Oh Joy, you truly are a clown.”</p><p>Joy smirked at the two of them. Not long after, they saw Dummy Number Two entering the Great Hall and they held their breath.</p><p>“It all seems too… normal,” Avery said disappointed while Bertha collected her plate and then sat at her usual table.</p><p>“It should have made the effect by now, right?” the blonde asked munching her food.</p><p>“Wait, look!” Joy exclaimed quietly. Bertha was absentmindedly rubbing her right shoulder and then her neck. The three girls started giggling when, after a while, it got less subtle.</p><p>“I kind of feel bad for her,” Pippa said, covering the giggles with her hand.</p><p>“I feel evil!” Avery agreed laughing. “But she deserved it.”</p><p>Ursula and Dummy Number One arrived soon after and joined the other one. Joy realised Pippa had been kind enough to put very little amount of powder into Susie’s bed because out of the three, she was the one to scratch the less. Ursula on the other hand... she was another story.</p><p>“Don’t tell me we got into her face,” Avery whispered eagerly. “I can’t believe it! Look!”</p><p>The pixie blonde girl kept furiously scratching her whole right side and her cheeks. It was horrific, really. The itching got so bad, her skin was actually swollen from all the rubbing. The group of dummies was desperate by then and the few students who were already having breakfast noticed the commotion, turning around and whispering. Some started giggling.</p><p>“Hey, Ursula!” Joy shouted from her table and Ursula looked at her dangerously. All eyes of the Hall were on her. “Didn’t know red was so trendy!” </p><p>Howls of laughter exploded on the Great Hall and everyone started pointing at the group of three red-faces. Avery guffawed, while slapping the table; Pippa was clearly struggling to keep a straight face, eventually having to turn around, her shoulder shaking in silent giggles. Joy merely smirked as Ursula turned around furiously, obviously going to fetch one of the teachers but still scratching strongly her face all the way out. </p><p>“That was hilarious, Joy,” Pippa beamed so brightly at her that Joy couldn’t help the flush on her face.</p><p>“Now, now, look who’s on the latest trend!” Avery playfully poked her and Joy rolled her eyes, smiling before looking up at Pippa who just lowered her head -smile covered by her hand.  </p><p>Ursula couldn’t prove they were behind the itching prank but still made sure everyone to know it had been them. And instead of biting them on their backs, it just made the three girls popular, not only among the Year Ones but the older ones too. Apparently, everyone found Ursula and her Dummies insufferable and people were only glad she got what she deserved. In their eyes, they were the witches that gave a lesson to the mean girls.</p><p>It was a quiet an experience, not for Pippa and Avery, to whom social interactions always came easily, but for Joy, who never felt quite comfortable being in the spotlight. She didn’t considered herself as the popular type –that was an adjective more suited for her friends, really. But they were the talk of the school now. <em>She</em> was the talk of the school.</p><p>The fact that she was the top of the class and a promising jock (according to the Flying instructor and her two best friends –Joy only rolled her eyes at that because <em>honestly</em>, a <em>jock</em>? Not in a million years) also contributed to her rising reputation. It certainly didn’t help that whenever she would tell a silly joke to her friends someone else would hear and laugh along. Much to her disdain, soon enough she was the clown class too.</p><p>She didn’t mind it much, to be honest. Her classmates listened to her when she spoke; people would ask her help when needed and she would happily lend a hand; no one would get mad when she would lose herself on her thoughts or when she wanted to be alone. Despite the fact that she’d rather be in the company of <em>just</em> Pippa and Avery instead of being constantly surrounded by the rest of the girls, she didn’t mind it much, not really, although she couldn’t understand <em>why</em> everyone made such a fuss about her.  </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Hiccup and Pipsqueak</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wrote this chapter a few months ago and I'm so happy to finally share it!<br/>At the time, I was watching too much Rose &amp; Rosie, so I guess Joy and Pippa's exchanges have a bit of those two -especially Joy having traits of Rose's personality. Totally guilty.<br/>The "scary" part was totally inspired by an episode of BGT where a magicial made a trick to Amanda Holden and her reaction was so hilarious I couldn't help imagining Pippa reacting the same way (And of course Avery reacting like Alesha Nixon).<br/>Finally, Joy telling scary stories and magicking the fire is a headcanon from @hihoplastic on "somewhere, on the other side of this wide night" I loved the idea too much I had to include it here. (ps: if you havent read that you totally should cause it's amazing!)<br/>And yes, I realise the scary tale it's too drastic coming from a 11 y/o but believe me, I've heard younger kids telling scarier stories, besides once I wrote it I wasn't able to softening it. So it is what it is, lol<br/>Hope you like it as much as I enjoyed writing it!<br/>Kudos and reviews are more than welcome :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>All Hallows Eve was just around the corner and Joy Hardbroom could hardly contain her excitement.</p><p>It was one of her favourites festive, not only because it was a time of reflection and gratitude for their magical gifts –as Constance would remind them every chance she got; but also because Joy <em>loved</em> telling scary stories, especially if the audience was a jumpy one. And what better occasion to tell scary stories than All Hallows Eve?</p><p>They were outside, sitting around a bonfire that Mrs. Cackle allowed them to light, <em>only for a few hours and absolutely before midnight.</em> They were eating marshmallows and all the girls were covered in blankets, holding each other hands and jumping every time Joy would shout in a particular frightening part of her tale. Joy was the only one standing, gesticulating and walking around the circle as all eyes followed her. Even Ursula was there and Joy had seen her jump twice or thrice, even if she would deny it later. Pippa and Avery were clinging to each other and Pippa would sometimes cover her head. Joy loved it, really: the dramatization, the building up, the images she would summon into the fire for a proper visualization, the looks of horror on the girls’ faces –all of it. </p><p>It was the third story so far, the thrill on her stomach intensifying. The tale set in 1600 and was about Lady Darknight, the founder and first Headmistress of Cackle’s Academy –Joy had threatened history-nerd Avery to not spoil the tale by revealing the actual founder was Christobelle Cackle, Mrs. Cackle’s great, great, great, great, great, great grandmother.</p><p>Anyway, Joy told them Lady Darknight belonged to royalty and had a giant, silver cat as her familiar. She was a wicked and cruel. Lady Darknight kidnapped young pupils to steal the magic from them, in order to become the most powerful witch of her era.</p><p>“It wasn’t long before the Council discovered the headmistress was the one behind the students’ disappearances.” Joy magicked the fire so a group of old witches and wizard appeared on it, flying all speed in what seemed to be a persecution. “They hunted her down and brought her back to the Academy. That same night, they took her magic away, it is said that at least twenty witches and wizards were murdered before they were able to rip off her strong powers,” she smiled wickedly as the group of girls gasped at the pile of bodies that appeared on the fire.</p><p>“The next day, they condemned Lady Darknight to a lifetime sentence. Since she was royal, they couldn't actually execute her which should have been the penalty for such crimes. Instead, they built the west turret.” The tower was barely visible from where they were sitting but she pointed it out nonetheless and everyone turned around to look at it, except Pippa whose eyes were still fixed on her.</p><p>“They set the most powerful of ancient spells, chained her feet and hands and locked her in.” The fire showed Lady Darknight in old ropes, hair tangled and giant, rusty chains on her extremities. “This same night, on October 30th, she hanged herself” she said solemnly, then paused for a moment as the images faded.</p><p>“The story says her spirit stayed within the castle, thirsty of revenge for being reduced to a powerless mortal. A month later after she died, the members of the Council who had condemned her were found dead –their throats slit open and the number one hundred and seventy six written on them.” She made the number appear on the fire in what seemed to be blood. “One hundred and seventy six was the amount of days she lived on the tower.” She scanned the audience, analyzing their reactions. Even Avery, who knew the story was made-up, seemed frightened, to Joy’s delight. “But, that wasn't nearly the end of it,” she whispered darkly.</p><p>“But it’s the end of the night for you, girls.” Miss Hardbroom materialized out of nowhere making everyone jump and some of them scream.</p><p>Joy could see the small curve of her sister’s lips and chuckled. Constance enjoyed startling the girls just as much as Joy did.</p><p>The group of groaning girls begged the teacher to let Joy finish, but Miss Hardbroom dismissed them immediately and sent them to their room with no further discussion. Nonetheless, as they rose to their feet, blankets still tugged around themselves, Pippa grabbed Joy’s hand and linked their arms together.</p><p>“Joy, please tell me what happened with Lady Darknight or else I won’t be able to sleep!”</p><p>“You won’t be able to sleep anyway, Pips.” Pippa poked her as Joy smirked.</p><p>The raven haired girl looked around; Constance was ahead of them, already making her way back inside the castle. Joy indicated the group to come closer as they too start walking their way in.</p><p>“So…” she whispered loud enough for everyone to hear, “her angry spirit stayed here, on the West Tower. It is said that every night of October 30th, Lady Darknight lurks around the castle, searching for young witches’ blood that can bring her back to life.”</p><p>The girls gasped in astonishment as they got inside the building. </p><p>“Some students claimed hearing the sound of chains rattling around the corridors at night,” she paused and lifted her finger, indicating them to hear. The girls tilted their heads to listen better and long, long afar there was a muffled sound that made everyone goose bumped. Joy continued, “Some others have seen a giant, silver cat. So it is said that if you hear the sound of rusty chain or spot the dreadful cat you <em>must</em> run, for it’s Lady Darknight coming to get <em>you,</em>” she finished in a shout that made the girls jump.</p><p>Suddenly, the doors of the hall ripped open and a hard wind hit their faces. The curtains ripped from the walls and flew over the crowd of students. The decoration around them changed and together had formed a giant shadowed figure of a cat.</p><p>“It’s Lady Darknight!” one of the girls shouted and there was uproar among the small groups of Year One who screamed in unison.</p><p>Joy stood still and saw Pippa squeaking in horror, hands up in the air. Avery was covering her eyes and all of a sudden the cat reared back and then jumped overhead, in the heads of the rowdy girls, who broke the circle as they yelled.</p><p>Joy felt her stomach clenched and the air escaping her lungs, making her hiccup.</p><p>Finally, with a piercing purr, the cat exploded into hundreds red, green, purple and yellow sparks against the ceiling. </p><p>After a moment of terrified silence, they heard a round of muffled giggles as the teachers came into the hall, grinning. The girls watched them stunned for a moment before erupting into laughs, some even applauding –probably still unnerved from the fright.</p><p>“Mrs. Cackle!” Pippa reprimanded, with her free hand on her heart. “You almost scared us to death!”</p><p>“Well, Miss Pentangle,” Miss Hardbroom interfered, “if you would have been solemnly meditating and being grateful for your magical gifts instead of listening to scary tales for the last two hours, you wouldn't have been so terrified of a <em>shadow</em>.”</p><p>“She’s got a point there,” Joy whispered to Pippa who just rolled her eyes and smiled.</p><p>“Besides,” Mrs. Cackle continued, “the story of Lady Darknight is a blatant lie. You would have known if you would’ve read Witch History or the School History, for that matter.” she lifted an eyebrow. “The academy was founded by Christobelle Cackle, who started teaching her neighbour’s daughters in her living room. As you see, there is no wicked, evil spirit of a royal witch lurking around. Now, go to bed, for tomorrow is a special day to celebrate.”</p><p>They didn’t need to be told twice.</p><p>The group of girls ascended the stairs; Joy, Pippa and Avery were the last one in line. The other girls made their way back to their respective corridors after saying their goodbye to Joy and thanking her for such wonderful tales.</p><p>Joy suddenly remembered Pippa’s reaction and giggled.</p><p>“Did you hear Pippa screaming with a pitch voice ‘please, don’t kill me’? To a cat! To the <em>shadow</em> of a cat!” She exclaimed in pure ecstasy.</p><p>“Hey! It was a scary cat.” Pippa defended herself and with a quirk of an eyebrow added, “at least my reaction was a <em>normal</em> one, unlike yours!”</p><p>“Whatcha mean?” Avery asked eagerly.</p><p>“She hiccupped!”</p><p>“What?” The curly girl laughed and Joy felt her cheeks burning. She silently thanked Merlin it was dark enough for anyone to notice.</p><p>“I did not such thing” Joy faked outraged.</p><p>“You <em>so</em> did. I heard you!” the blonde girl exclaimed.</p><p>“How could you? You were too busy squeaking.”</p><p>“It was justified, but that’s not the point. I heard you!”</p><p>“Good luck proving that,” Joy rolled her eyes but couldn’t help the little smiled that bloomed in her face.</p><p>“You bet your broomstick I will,” Pippa lifted her chin up in an aristocratically way.  </p><p>Avery was gawping at the exchange. “Kids these days,” she mumbled as she shook her head.</p><p>They reached the bifurcation of the two corridors and Avery pulled them both in a tight embrace. “Don’t get into trouble without me,” she grinned before heading to her room.</p><p>They silently watched her go until the curly girl was no longer in sigh. Joy felt Pippa’s hand on hers before the blonde gently tugged her, guiding her through the empty, dark corridor. Joy’s heart was pounding in her ears and she wasn’t exactly sure <em>why</em>. Maybe it was the shock from earlier, definitely <em>not</em> the hand-holding, because they have held hands a couple of times before.</p><p>When they reached Joy’s door, Pippa disentangled her fingers and looked at her as if she wanted to asked something but didn’t dare to voice it.</p><p>“Pippa?” The blonde girl looked at her and Joy forced herself to keep a straight face. “Don’t let Miss Darknight steal your powers on your way to your room.”</p><p>Pippa’s face when pale and then she frowned slightly, “Oh, shush you,” she snapped Joy’s arms playfully. “In any case, she is going to steal <em>your</em> powers because are the one who keep naming her!”</p><p>Joy chuckled, “I’m merely teasing you, Pips. Or should I say <em>Pip-squeak</em>? It certainly suits your height.”</p><p>Pippa huffed in fake indignant and snapped Joy’s arm again. “Pardon me, Miss Height. One of these days I’m going to grow taller than you and we’ll see who’ll laugh last.”  </p><p>“I’m sure you will,” Joy giggled and threw her arms around her friend’s neck, hugging her tightly which Pippa returned.</p><p>They stayed like that for a few seconds until Joy couldn’t help herself and added, “Is it cold down there, <em>pipsqueak</em>?”earning a <em>tsked</em> from the shorter girl on her arms.</p><p> …</p><p>Joy was already tucked on bed when she heard a quiet rap on the door. Morgana, her familiar, lifted her ears at the sound and Joy quickly turned off the light she had summon a while ago and hided her book under the pillow –Constance would put her into detention if she found out Joy was still awake at these hours of the night.</p><p> “Joy?” It wasn’t her sister, thankfully. “Are you asleep?”</p><p>Joy rolled to her side and saw Pippa peaking her head inside the room.</p><p>“Yes,” she mumbled, suppressing a giggle and heard Pippa sighing.</p><p>“Can I sleep with you?”</p><p>Joy had never shared her bed with anyone before. The Hardbroom’s manor had enough rooms for everyone on the family and it even had guest’s rooms. She could remember Constance staying with her until she’d fall asleep after what happened with her mum, but never actually sleeping with her. She wasn't sure she liked the idea much, considering the school bed wasn’t that big for them to sleep comfortable. But how could she refuse when Pippa had asked it in such a small voice?</p><p>She was starting to believe that she wasn’t able to refuse any of Pippa’s requests. And she also realised that it didn’t bother her, not in the slightness.</p><p>Joy quickly slid to the edge of the bed and lifted the covers, a silent invitation for the other girl and Pippa hurriedly climbed into the bed with Mr. Perky –Pippa’s familiar– on her arms.</p><p>Morgana and Mr. Perky meowed at each other and the two black figures curled together by the girls’ feet. Joy felt Pippa very, very cold next to her and shifted closer, just to warm her up, of course. She had been too concentrated on the book, she hadn’t realised how chilly the room actually was.</p><p>Joy rested her hands on her belly and tried to look at the ceiling. Her eyes struggled to adjust to the darkness of the room, still dazzled by the bright light from moments ago.</p><p>“If I recall correctly I told you you wouldn’t sleep,” the raven haired whispered and heard her friend chuckled quietly.</p><p>“Can you blame me? It was a dreadful story, even if it wasn’t true.”</p><p>“According to Mrs. Cackle.”</p><p>Joy felt her friend tensed next to her and smirked.</p><p>“Stop scaring me, Joy Hardbroom!” Pippa nudged her side. “Or else I will have to sleep with you every night”</p><p>“Oh, no! I don’t want to hear your snores.”</p><p>“I do not snore!” Pippa exclaimed in a high-pitch voice.</p><p>“You do. I can hear you through the wall.”</p><p>The blonde girl sat up and Joy felt the pillow under her head being pulled. Before she could realise, Pippa was lightly smacking it into the face of a laughing Joy, who had nothing to defend herself with. The kittens rose to their paws, seeming scandalised at the girls for daring to interrupt their sleep.</p><p>“Stop it, Pentangle,” she said trough the giggles, “Miss Hardbroom will hear you!”</p><p>That seemed to do the trick because Pippa stopped the attack and stared down at her. The soft, iridescent glow of the moon shined bright into her eyes, making Joy’s giggle to die on her throat. Pippa smacked her once again and then pulled the pillow where it belonged.</p><p>Joy cleared her throat and tentatively asked, “Do you want me to summon a light?”</p><p>The blonde girl gasped. “You know how to summon things already?”</p><p>“Yes. I’ve been reading about it and practicing at night,” she smirked.</p><p>That was technically true, but she also knew how to summon a light since she was a small girl. Constance had taught her as a way of soothing the night terrors.</p><p>“Whoa. That’s some really advanced magic,” Pippa whispered in awe as she lay back once again. “You are the witchiest witch I know, Joy.”</p><p>Pippa's tone was soft but sincere and so charged –that same way she spoke when she got fired up about a certain topic that seemed to fill her words with such intensity and passion that always made Joy feel electrified.</p><p>She felt her cheeks turning pink and was thankful the room was dark enough for the girl next to her to actually notice. “Thank you,” she smiled softly.</p><p>With every compliment and praise, every look of what Joy felt like admiration, Pippa would make her feel like she could do anything and achieve anything she put her mind into. She felt big, elated. No one made her feel like that before.</p><p>Yes, of course Joy knew magic came easy to her and that she was <em>good</em> at it, but Pippa made her feel not <em>just</em> good, but magnificent, the greatest of them all, the witchiest witch. And maybe it was silly, but Joy believed her. She couldn’t help but believe she was meant for greatness.</p><p>“And thank you,” Pippa added, “but I’m not scared if you are by my side, so no need to conjure a light.”</p><p>Joy shifted impossible closer –for more warmth, of course!</p><p>After a while, Pippa rolled to her side, facing Joy. She could her friend’s eyes burning into her. “You truly did hiccup, you know.”</p><p>Joy sighed and closed her eyes. “You are not going to drop this, are you?”</p><p>“Nope,” Pippa accentuated the p.</p><p>“You are irritating,” she huffed.</p><p>“But you love me regardless,” Joy could actually <em>hear</em> that <em>infuriating</em> Pentangle’s smile.</p><p>“You are lucky I do.” The side of her mouth curved up against her will.</p><p>“And I do, too,” the blonde girl said softly.</p><p>She turned onto her side as well to fully face Pippa and found those sleepy brown eyes fixated on her under heavy eyelashes.</p><p>The night suddenly stopped feeling so freezing and dark and instead the whole room felt cosy and snug. It was quiet; Joy could hear their sleepy breathing through the wind outside and the bats fluttering on the window. Morgana and Mr. Perky’s light weights gave a warm, comfortable feeling to her feet. The dim light of the moon was softly illuminating their features and, at that close distance, she could see the constellation of freckles that adorned her friend’s face.  </p><p>“Night, <em>Hiccup</em>,” Pippa was the first one to break the silence and the stillness, resting her hand next to Joy’s, nearly touching but not quite.  </p><p>“Good night, <em>Pipsqueak</em>,” she mumbled, closing the gap that separated their hands and loosely intertwined their fingers together, before drifting off and dreaming of pink.    </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>